


Final Realization

by kilt



Category: SWatH, Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the last battle between Queen Ravenna and Snow White in the mirror room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot is the only aspect of this story that I can name my own.

When Snow White plunged the dagger deep into Ravenna's heart she felt a sudden feeling overcoming her.

At first she could not quite place it, but then she felt it clearly: pity and remorse. The queen's eyes, wide open in shock, stared at her and she tried to sink in her finger nails into Snow White's back, but the plate armor prevented it.

Snow White realized for a split second that she was indeed a bit like Ravenna and pulled back from the Queen in horror. Then she remembered that this woman killed her only remaining parent.

She had to kill her in order to free not only herself, but the whole kingdom from the Queen's evil power.

"I am nothing like you!" Snow White yelled and pushed away the Queen onto a small fleet of stairs under the magic mirror.

Ravenna's face slowly morphed into an old woman's. All the energy that once had radiated from her body was now gone. She lay there, her elbow resting on one step, her eyes peeled on Snow White until her remaining energy faded and she lay still.

Snow White tasted blood in her mouth, her lip was split. She rubbed away the blood on her bottom lip with the back of her hand.


End file.
